


《倘若》小段子

by Kris_House



Series: O 系列 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 點文活動，如果卡洛斯和拉維希靈魂交換
Series: O 系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109246





	1. 穿你的鞋走一哩路

**Author's Note:**

> 點文活動，如果卡洛斯和拉維希靈魂交換

「你能不能別用他的臉做出這種表情？」

「妳只要告訴我你們有沒有辦法就好了。」

「嘖，你看起來像是他討人厭的雙胞胎哥哥。」

看著屬於自己的臉做出不像是自己的神情感覺有點奇妙，尤其當對方的一舉一動都明顯屬於你男朋友的時候。即便在我的身體裡──不是物理上的裡面──卡洛斯不耐煩的樣子還是和往常一樣，雙臂抱在胸前，眉頭緊皺，微瞇的雙眼露出我從來就展現不出的凌厲。

雖然是我的臉，但他看起來真的一點也不像我。

在被一場實驗意外波及之後，我和卡洛斯莫名其妙交換了身體。我一開始還沒有反應過來發生了什麼事，回過神時便發現我把「自己」護在身下。

我和卡洛斯對彼此都太熟悉，雖然難以置信會發生這種事，但還是認出了對方的神情，同時意識到我們真的交換了身體。

「穿著」他身體的感覺很不同，最明顯的當然就是身高，但我還能感覺到潛藏在體內力量的不同，還有他長年下來養成警戒的反射動作。

「卡洛斯……」

我還是很不習慣開口時聽見他的聲音這件事。

他嘆了口氣，走到我身邊坐了下來，似乎是因為一時之間不適應身高的差別，碰到坐椅時還愣了一下。他掀起我的衣角，按了下我的腰。

「痛嗎？」

我搖搖頭，看著自己的臉上出現他擔憂時一貫的表情，「平時你就沒有這麼擔心過自己的身體，剛剛還替我擋著。」

「我皮粗肉厚的，幫你擋一下怎麼了？」

「現在皮粗肉厚的是我。」

他一副理所當然的表情，「但我也不想讓你痛啊。」

我壓下笑容，又想親他又覺得親自己很奇怪，他似乎也陷入了同樣的兩難，看了我老半天，最後搖搖頭。

「不行。」他遺憾地說：「看著這張臉實在讓人沒有興致。」

「你的臉哪裡不好了。」我立刻反駁，「我就喜歡你這張臉。」

卡洛斯勾起唇，剛要說話伊蓮就先開了口，「不行，你們兩個在這邊我完全沒辦法專注，簡直就是噩夢。出去吧，我有進展再通知你們。」

卡洛斯揚起眉，「妳的職業素養就這樣？」

「你給我出去。」她露出吃到蒼蠅的表情，「別在這裡汙染我對拉維希的印象。」她接著轉向我，「你……我們會盡快找到答案，有什麼異狀就連絡我。」

我感激地對她道謝，伊蓮表情十分複雜，低聲念著：「我就該錄影下來。」

一直待在研究院也做不了什麼，我和卡洛斯決定先回家，走在路上我們兩個都十分不習慣。平時他總會刻意放慢步伐，讓我能用平常走路的速度跟上他；現在我用平常的速度走路，他反倒需要小跑步跟上了。之後開車時也出了問題，我不習慣他這麼長的腿，他也不習慣我那麼短──沒他長的腿。

……雖然我在 Omega 之中算高的，但跟他比起來還是差很多。

為了避免意外，最後我們沒有自己開車，而是叫了車回家。打開家門時海森堡第一時間就往卡洛斯腳邊湊，讓我不知道自己該不該感到失落。

「女孩兒，你家主人嘴嘟得都能掛狗鍊了。」他蹲下身刮搔海森堡耳後的毛，看了我一點之後撇頭悶笑，「哎，這表情真的不適合我的臉。」

我輕哼了聲，彎腰把海森堡抱起來。從她滿一歲之後我就沒這樣抱過她了，現在用卡洛斯的身體難得可以把她抱在懷裡，我低頭蹭了蹭她脖頸的毛。

她扭過頭，發出困惑的聲音，之後舔了下我的下巴。

「是不是認出我了？」我低聲說，「海森堡？」

她叫了聲，用鼻子蹭我的脖頸。

「如果我要練到你這個程度，」我抱著海森堡在客廳沙發上坐下，「你覺得要多久？」

卡洛斯動作一頓，湊到我旁邊坐了下來，「你想練成這樣？」

「就是覺得力氣大滿好的。」我說：「如果發生了什麼事還可以扛著你走。」

卡洛斯挑起眉──怎麼他用我的身體就能把單邊眉毛挑起來呢──歪起一邊的嘴角，「這樣我的腳都要拖在地上了吧？」

我伸手要輕推他一把，但在掌心貼上他現在纖細的肩膀時停了下來。

我們都不習慣對方的身體，一直以來卡洛斯都比我要高大也強壯許多，可以輕易地把我扛起來，可以像是要把我整個人包覆起來一樣擁抱我，有什麼危險或惡意他也總是擋在我身前。即便略過他現在長著我的臉這個問題，我也不習慣這樣居高臨下地看著他。

但即便他一直都比我要高大，他卻從未讓我覺得自己弱小過，觸碰我的時候他總是很溫柔，即便偶爾的強勢也沒有弄疼過我。

「……好想親你啊。」我說。

卡洛斯摸了摸下巴，「不然我們先閉上眼睛？」

他平時都是怎麼碰我的呢？

輕柔地捧著我的臉，動情時依舊小心翼翼。現在身處於他的身體中，才發現他平時總是收著自己的力道。

「好像還是有點奇怪。」我說。

「唔，平時接吻的時候你的呻吟聲那麼可愛，現在感覺確實不對勁。」

「卡洛斯！」

他笑了幾聲，比他的笑聲要清亮，但比我平時的聲音要有磁性。

明明是同一張臉，同一個聲帶，他和我真的很不同。

「現在我們也做不了什麼。」卡洛斯嘆口氣，「來看部電影？」

「卡洛斯，如果我們換不回來怎麼辦？」

「告研究院索賠。」

我噗哧笑出聲，把空盤子放到一邊，「我不是這個意思。」

準備晚餐的時候有點手忙腳亂，打蛋因為力道沒抓好，連殼都碎在蛋液中，翻炒時也同樣因為不習慣，掉了不少馬鈴薯塊在鍋外。我已經很久沒有在廚房裡有這樣五隻手指都是拇指一樣的感覺，莫名地覺得有點新鮮。

如果我們短期之內換不回來，是不是我就要代替他去上班了？他也要代替我去上課？雖然沒有詳細問過他的成績，但我知道他並不喜歡念書，也不知道興趣和專長會不會隨著意識轉移，還是會留在原本的身體中，現在想想，我的記憶竟然隨著我的意識一起和他交換過來了，這似乎不大符合常理。

「換不回來的話，」卡洛斯說：「就變成你得陪我過發情期了。」

我差點被他的回應嗆死，連忙喝了口水，「你怎麼想到那裡去了？」

「你發情期不是快到了嗎？」卡洛斯沉吟著，「如果接下來一個星期沒有換回來，我們就真的要這樣度過三天了。嗯……不知道到時候你硬不硬的起來，不過還有你的道具。」

我突然有點慌張起來，「不行，不能拖到那個時候──」

「緊張什麼？」卡洛斯攬住我的腰，「我不會逼你做你不想做的事情。」

我搖搖頭，「你不是 Omega，不知道發情期是什麼感覺，情潮最強的時候真的會失去理智，就連你都會忍不住想被、被……」

「什麼叫就連我？」他皺起眉頭，翻身把我壓在沙發上，「拉維希，體位上下並沒有好壞強弱。」

「我知道，只是──」我搖搖頭，有點理不清自己的思緒，「發情期的時候……跟你在一起之後感覺都很好，但是以前……」

他抿起唇，像是平時那樣捧著我的臉，親了下我的額頭。

「雖然我最初愛上的是可以被我扛著到處跑的你，可是我不是說了嗎，面對你我什麼都想做，我確實還沒有適應我們互換的身體，但我知道你是誰就夠了。」

「就算是要被我……？」

他瞇起眼，「你如果不信，我現在就可以騎在你身上自己動。」

我臉一燙，第一反應卻是拿出手機看看卡洛斯這樣臉紅時會是什麼樣子。

然後忍不住拍了張照片。

「你真的是──」他搖搖頭，捏了下我的鼻子，「總之別想太多，總會有辦法的。」

我點點頭，把他攬進懷裡。

這也許是我生平沖澡沖最快的一次，明明和卡洛斯都不知道做過多少愛，也和他一起洗過澡，現在用他的手清洗他的身體卻讓人莫名羞赧。他平時都是怎麼觸碰自己的呢？我忍不住想，原來他的手握住自己時是這個樣子的。

「這麼快？」他意外地看著我，表情多了幾分揶揄，「怎麼沒有多看我的身體幾眼？有沒有好好洗乾淨？」

「又不是沒看過。」我咕噥著。

他咧起嘴，「我剛剛可是好好探索過了，換回來之後讓你感覺一下我的學習成果。」

我把他壓在床上，小心地支撐住自己的重量，他微瞇著眼睛看著我，伸手搓揉我的頭髮。

「確實跟刺蝟一樣硬。」

我學著他平時的動作，用頭抵了下他的脖子。他笑出聲，親了下我的髮頂。

「好刺，平時我這樣鬧你的時候你怎麼就沒把我推開呢？」他嘖嘖兩聲，「果然是太愛我了。」

「嗯。」我說：「太愛你了。」

他用不同的臉露出我最熟悉的溫柔神情，拉起棉被把我們兩個包在裡頭，左手搭在我的腰上。

「說不定今晚你的哄睡大業會成功。」他說：「畢竟身體的反射不在了。」

「那你快睡。」我替他調整了下枕頭，「今晚輪到我守著你。」

他低哼了兩聲，聽話地閉上眼睛，我伸手關掉臥室的燈──手長真的有很多方便的地方──之後靜靜看著他的睡臉。

雖然是我的臉，卻有他經常不自覺皺起的眉頭。

這是我第一次親身體驗到他的感官確實比我得要敏銳許多，一點些微的響動都能將我從意識的邊緣拉回來。他這個樣子已經多久了呢？是曾被夥伴背叛造成的結果，還是當上警察之後出現的變化，抑或是更久之前，寄人籬下養成的習慣？

也許這次互換也不是壞事，我總覺得自己又和他更親近了一點。

「我可以感覺到你的視線。」他低聲說，沒有睜開眼睛，「都要燒出洞了。」

我又往他的方向湊了些，手指抹過他眉間，「晚安，卡洛斯。」

我也不確定他在我的身體裡是否睡得比較好，因為隔天早上，我睜開眼睛時，看見的已經是原來的他。

「哦？」他一如既往立刻醒了過來，看了看自己，再抬頭看著我。

「我打電話跟伊蓮說一聲，他們不需要──哇啊！」

「電話可以晚點再打。」他把我壓在床上親吻，「先把昨晚沒做的補回來。」

我咯咯笑了聲，仰著頭讓他的舌頭探進來，感覺到熟悉的重量壓在身上，他粗糙的大手輕捧著我的臉。

不管昨晚卡洛斯在洗澡時做了什麼「探索」，他的學習成果確實顯著。

等我們終於打電話給伊蓮時，她難得連我也罵了一頓。


	2. 聖誕小段子

** 聖誕樹 **

「這些松果哪來的？」

「艾利爾給我的，他說他之前出去玩撿了很多……你掛那個做什麼？」

我連忙搶走他手上的按摩棒，瞪了他一眼。他低低笑了，湊過來親了下我的臉頰。

卡洛斯不知道從哪裡要來的聖誕樹，今天一早醒來就看到立在客廳的一角，比他要高了好幾個頭。我們臨時去超市買了裝飾用的燈串和其他掛飾，還有放在樹頂的星星，卡洛斯還買了個聖誕帽直接戴在我頭上，說是大紅色很適合我。

「差不多了吧？」我後退幾步打量著我們努力的成果，雖然樹上被卡洛斯掛了一些奇奇怪怪的東西──他堅持要把我前幾天織壞的圍巾纏上去──但看起來還是很有聖誕樹的樣子，就差最上頭的星星了。

「卡洛斯，可以幫我去廚房搬張椅──哇啊！」

他抓著我的腰，直接把我抬了起來，「夠高了吧？」

我連忙把星星裝在樹頂上，「好了，放我下來。其實踩張椅子就好了，你這樣子不累嗎？」

「有我在，」他搖搖頭，「踩什麼椅子？」

他讓我兩腳重新著地，但沒有放開我，而是把我轉了個圈，雙手環著我的腰。

「不踩椅子踩你啊？」我好笑地說。他摸摸下巴，雙眼帶笑。

「如果你有興趣，好啊。」柔軟的嘴唇印在我嘴角，「想踩哪裡？我臉上？我身上？還是──」

我用吻堵住他的嘴，整張臉都在發燙。

「就喜歡逗我。」我嘟嚷，嘴角卻忍不住上揚。

聖誕夜要到了。

** 雪天使 **

「你衣服夠厚嗎？要不要再加一件？」

「夠厚了。」我拉起他替我把圍巾塞進羽絨衣裡的手，蹭了蹭他被手套裹著的掌心，「卡洛斯，你是不是忘了我以前住的地方有多冷了？」

「不管習不習慣還是會感冒。」卡洛斯捏了下我的耳朵，又從衣櫃裡翻了個耳罩替我戴上，「好了，出去吧。」

我們開車到了不遠的自然保護區，四處都可以看見帶孩子出來玩的家長，還有成雙成對的年輕情侶，海森堡難得興奮地在雪地上到處竄，我連忙阻止她撞上幾個孩子堆起的雪人，和卡洛斯合力搭起幾個小雪丘。海森堡立刻鑽了進去，身體一扭就潑了我和卡洛斯一身雪花，讓我樂得笑出聲。

「這麼開心？」我蹲下身揉揉她背上的毛，「喜歡這裡？」

她湊過來蹭我的脖子，我咧開嘴，抱著她躺在地上。

「女孩兒，別把妳主人壓壞了。」卡洛斯跪在我身邊，一把抱住海森堡，「來吧，要壓壓我。」

我噗哧一笑，推了卡洛斯一把。

大概是好一陣子沒有遇到這麼厚的積雪了，海森堡看起來特別開心。我靠著卡洛斯的肩膀，捏捏海森堡被雪花染白的耳朵。

「卡洛斯，你長大的時候看過雪嗎？」

他想了想，「之前有一年突然下了一整天的大雪，學校還因為這樣緊急停課了，前幾年好像還有一次吧，不過那時我已經離開南部了。」

「我老家氣候跟這裡很像。」我說：「之後到了下雪的日子比沒有雪的日子要多的地方……我一直以為自己不會再像小時候那樣喜歡下雪。」

我抬起頭，衝著他笑，「但我喜歡和你相遇的雪地，也喜歡和你跟海森堡一起度過的冬天。」

他的雙眼在紛飛的落雪下就像是壁爐中溫暖的火焰，體溫彷彿穿透了手套的皮革，驅散了我皮膚的寒意。

「從天上掉下來痛不痛？」他低聲問，在我困惑地看向他時勾起嘴角，「沒聽過？天使不是天上掉下來的嗎？」

「你好肉麻。」我吐槽，牽起他的手，扣住他的手指。

離開之前卡洛斯在我的央求之下和我一起在雪地上留下了天使的印痕，他一邊抱怨自己就沒有做過這麼幼稚的行為，一邊拿出手機拍照留念。照片中的海森堡坐在兩個雪天使之間，甩著尾巴看著鏡頭外的我。

我立刻和卡洛斯要了照片，傳給艾利爾看，他回傳了個中指的表情符號給我。

** 一人一菜 **

伊蓮是帶著一大碗馬鈴薯泥上門的。

「謝謝邀請，聖誕快樂。」

艾莉克斯則是帶著外頭買的現成蘋果派。

「我不想害大家食物中毒。」

亞當準備了沙拉和鑲蘑菇。

「呃……你們是真的邀我了吧？」

他家拉維希就是太善良了，卡洛斯想。

不過就是聽到艾莉克斯抱怨今年又要孤家寡人地過聖誕了，拉維希就在眼神徵詢卡洛斯的同意之後──他那樣看他，卡洛斯哪裡拒絕的了──對艾莉克斯發出了友誼的邀請，之後艾莉克斯表示只有她一個單身女子面對他們這對情侶實在壓力有點大，問能不能讓研究院另外兩個無家可歸的可憐蟲一起加入，卡洛斯沒有說什麼，一個電燈泡跟三個電燈泡沒什麼區別。

「嗚嗚──這火雞也烤得太好吃了，我以後吃不到怎麼辦？」

「不錯啊，亞當，你家給蹭飯嗎？我會分擔食材錢的。」

「等等，在座只有我只會燒開水嗎？」

艾莉克斯實在有點多話。

卡洛斯很欣賞她對拉維希不留餘力的稱讚，但激動的告白就沒有必要了，就算知道她不是真的對拉維希有意思，卡洛斯還是有那麼點不爽。

雖然他家拉維希是值得所有人喜歡沒錯。

亞當一開始還很緊張，隨著晚餐的進行慢慢放鬆下來，之後還和拉維希交換起食譜和做菜經驗。「我之前實驗過，做燉飯其實湯分兩次加就可以了。」他掩著嘴說，像是在揭示什麼驚天動地的秘密，「也可以用烤箱做，不過最後在爐火上收尾口感會比較好。」

「啊，我下次得試試看。」拉維希一臉認真，「你對牛排也有研究嗎？我最近在想要不要試試看自己乾式熟成，但有點怕浪費好的肉。」

「這你就問對人了！」亞當明顯興奮起來，「我實驗過各種溫度、濕度、熟成時間和牛肉部位，103 你可能找不到，常見的 109 記得選脂肪層還在的 109A──」

卡洛斯懷疑他說的不是英文。

雖然少了點獨處的時間，但卡洛斯知道拉維希很喜歡人，喜歡和不同的人接觸，喜歡交朋友，卡洛斯樂意在一旁守著他，看著他說話時眼神發亮的樣子。

「心情怎麼樣？」伊蓮問，「未來他的生命中只會有愈來愈多人，喜歡他在乎他的不只你一個。」

卡洛斯瞥了她一眼，低聲說：「這樣也好，如果真的發生什麼事情，會有人照顧他。」

伊蓮挑起眉毛，「你樂意把他拱手讓人？」

「讓什麼讓？」卡洛斯輕笑，「只是在我找到回他身邊的路之前照顧好他，妳想哪去了。」

伊蓮安靜了幾秒，之後像是認可了一般點點頭。

「……我總覺得你們下一秒就要掏老二比大小了。」艾莉克斯用一點也不小的聲音偷偷說：「重點是我還不確定誰會贏。」

拉維希愣愣地看了她一眼，之後轉向卡洛斯，「比……什麼？」

卡洛斯笑著勾住他的脖子，親了下他的太陽穴。

** 腳 **

「不、不會不舒服嗎？」

「你看我像是不舒服的樣子嗎？」

不像。

但我沒有想過卡洛斯對我的腳也能起這樣的興趣，腳心可以感覺到他性器的熱度和每一次興奮的躁動，讓我感到莫名地不好意思。明明什麼都和他做過了，身上沒有一個部位是他沒有碰觸過的，卻突然有種雙腳特別赤裸的感覺。

「哈……你不用這麼小心。」

「不小心一點，我踩壞了怎麼辦？」

他笑得咳了聲，「也是，你發情期的時候要是不能用就不好了，不然這樣吧？」

他拉起我其中一隻腳，舔了下我的腳背，另一隻手把我踩著他的那隻腳和他的性器握在一起，明明這樣我根本無法施力，他只是在單純蹭我的腳，他的頂端卻吐出了更多的體液，他的興奮顯露無遺。

「卡洛斯。」我醞釀了一下要如何開口，「你這算是被虐傾向嗎？」

他愣了愣，隨即笑得整個人都在顫抖，「如果、哈哈──如果你想虐我我可以考慮一下，不過──」他捏了捏我的腳，「你對自己有什麼誤會，被這雙腳踩算是被虐嗎？」

他對上我的眼睛，緩緩舔過我的腳心，之後把我的腳趾含進口中輕咬，像是在品嘗什麼美食那樣閉眼低吟。我腳掌不受控地弓起，害臊地不敢直視他卻又捨不得移開視線，奇異的麻癢化為一股熱意，進一步激起我身體的渴望。

我也沒有想過自己的腳會這樣敏感。

「喜歡？」他用低啞的聲音問，「都溼了。」

他伸手把我拉近，一面舔我的腳一面探到我身後，指尖輕易陷進我溼潤的洞口。我抽了口氣，下身情不自禁往他的方向湊，想讓他再更深入一點。

「還是這麼敏感。」他駕輕就熟地找到我生殖腔的腔口，勾著手指來回輾磨的同時吸吮著我的腳趾。我全身肌肉一縮，高聲喊著他名字的同時整個背都懸了空。

他勾起笑，彎下身讓我朝著他伸長的手終於有了安放的位置，之後抱著我撞了進來。

「卡洛斯──」我雙手摟著他的脖子，想親他但又不想親他，「下次不要舔我腳了。」

他的動作一頓，「你不喜歡？」

「不是不喜歡。」我把臉埋進他的脖子，「只是我更想跟你接吻。」

他花了半秒的時間理解我的言外之意，搖著頭笑了出來，「明明就挺喜歡口交的，怎麼還嫌棄你自己的腳？」

「腳就是腳。」我說，即便我也知道這個回答一點道理也沒有。

「好好好，下次不舔了。」他用鼻頭蹭了蹭我的臉頰，「等等我就去漱口讓你親。」

漱完口的他嘴裡都是薄荷的味道。

之後那一次，從頭到尾他的吻都沒有間斷過。

** 聖誕快樂 **

卡洛斯過去沒有過聖誕節的習慣。

各大店家的促銷活動、無法逃離的聖誕歌曲、彷彿孤家寡人是個罪過的氛圍，他曾憤世嫉俗地認為對沒有宗教信仰的人來說，這樣的節日不過是資本主義的產物，空虛而毫無意義；在成為警察之後，聖誕節成了目睹各種家庭糾紛、忙於介入家務事的日子。

如果有個真正的家，卡洛斯想，在哪一天團聚又有什麼差別？

但也許是心態不同了，他多少也受到周遭佳節的氣氛所感染。四處可見的彩燈、戴上聖誕帽的雪人、街上瀰漫著的肉桂香，就算這只是個共同歡慶的藉口，至少結果是好的，人們的快樂是真實的。

多了個藉口送拉維希禮物也是好事。

拉維希在他懷裡睡得香甜，徐緩的呼吸吹動幾縷髮絲，卡洛斯撥開他的瀏海，嘴唇輕觸他的睫毛。拉維希咕噥了聲，額頭頂了下他的胸口。

「聖誕快樂，親愛的。」他低聲說，看向床腳邊縮成一團的海森堡，「妳也是，女孩兒。」

他的家就在這裡。


End file.
